


"Naze?"

by adawinry



Category: 168 -one sixty eight-, Ayabie (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, MEGAMASSO (Band), Migimimi sleep tight (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Ryohei is jealous, Aoi is finally honest with him... And there is snowing.
Relationships: Aoi (Ayabie)/Ryouhei (MEGAMASSO), Gou/Inzargi (MEGAMASSO)





	"Naze?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/116913.html  
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/117188.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

The sound of the old rusty lock could be heard. Ryohei went through the door and closed it hastily, like he was afraid that someone chased him.

The guitarist threw his bag and went to the closet. He opened the bar, took out the bottle of sake, sat in the armchair and poured himself some alcohol.

He looked around. There was dust laying everywhere, the last time he cleaned was half a year ago... Or more. He hated this flat, this floor, this furniture, that clock hanging on the wall, the view from the window, everything...

He sat on the floor. He also hated himself. He couldn't keep Aoi by his side... Actually, Aoi didn't really left him, or cheated on him. Ryohei wasn't so sure about it though... But he looked around, thought a lot, remembered, talked in his sleep and laughed. Hah, the way he chuckled about an unexpected meeting with Akiya. Ryohei knew, Ryohei was sure there used to be something between both of the musicians. Or still is, maybe. Aoi like always goes from one person to another...

Ryohei layed on the old carpet, he was sitting on earlier. The carpet smelled of old people and a wet dog since the guitarist could remember. There was also this huge gray stain on the ceiling. He hated this place.

Ryohei closed his eyes. He'll be laying here until someone finds him. That's a good plan, very good... No, it's awful, bad, pointless.

Phone rang. Inzargi is calling. He's probably worried. Wow, someone's worried about him.

No, he's just complaining about Gou, how he's so insensitive, oh his poor butt is in pain. How sad.

Ryohei threw his phone against the wall. He started to hate his own band. Just lovely.

He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His tears left smudges on his face, his eyes were red from all the crying. He didn't want to see this reflection. He hated that mirror, he hated himself.

He heard a doorbell. Who could that be?

"Can I borrow some sugar? Why are you crying?" his neighbour was worried about him.

"I was cutting onions, I'll bring you some sugar." Ryohei did a fake smile and went to the dusty sugar container, then pushed it into the lady's hands. "You can keep it. I stopped sweetening my tea."

"Thank you." the neighbour was confused and tried to say something else, but Ryohei slammed the door in front of her face.

He got back to the bathroom. Now he looked worse than few minutes ago. He lost control over his emotions. He hit the mirror with his fist, making it break into few pieces. Blood flowed along Ryohei's hand, staining his blue shirt.

He fell to the floor. He hated the sight of blood. It always made him faint, but this time he at least tried to stay conscious.

He heard someone knocking on the door, then knocking turned into banging. Then the doors... Fallen down. That wasn't really weird, since he should change those old, rusty hinges long time ago.

"Ryohei?!"

Who was that? Inzargi? No, Inzargi wouldn't scream as much. Maybe Gou? No, he would scream louder. So maybe...

Ryohei made a mistake. He looked at his blood covered hand, which made him fall into darkness, loosing his consciousness.

* * *

He woke up in his bed. Was it a dream? No, it wasn't. He wouldn't feel strong pain coming from his hand which was... Bandaged.

"Who?" Ryohei got up.

He was still in his flat, so maybe it was Inzargi. Gou didn't know how to use bandages.

"Ryohei." bold and cold voice made Ryohei jump.

He looked right. Aoi was standing in the doorway, with bloodstained shirt and terrified expression.

"You woke up."

"Yeah, I guess..." Ryohei looked at his hand. "You know I didn't do it on purpose, right?"

Aoi looked at him, then closed his eyes.

"I hoped so..." Ryohei thought he heard Aoi's voice shake. "Why did you do this again? Why did you ran away?"

"You were laughting." Ryohei looked down. "When you were talking about Akiya, you were chuckling. Like a shy teenage girl."

"I chuckled." Aoi leaned on a doorway, covering his face with his hand. "What else I did?"

"You looked behind you..."

"So we're back to the begining." Aoi turned his back to Ryohei. "We're back to your jealousy and my unstable feelings towards you, right?"

"You're not helping..."

"You're not helping either."

"Shinobu, why aren't you looking at me?" Ryohei asked.

The room became silent.

"Ryohei..." quiet, shaking Aoi's voice could be heard. "Listen... I can't..."

Aoi turned around and approached the bed, sat down on it and pulled Ryohei closer. He was shaking. Was he...

"You're crying." said Ryohei.

"..."

"You're really crying. Not on the stage. Next to me."

"Quiet."

"Are you crying because of me?"

Aoi didn't say anything. He pulled Ryohei even closer to himself.

"Please, don't run away. Stop running away." Aoi whispered. "Please, trust me."

"But you said it yourself that your feelings change a lot."

"So make sure I won't want anyone else."

"But I don't have any strenght left."

"So find more."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." said Shinobu.

Ryohei thught that both of them stopped breathing after those words.

Ryohei slowly pushed Aoi away.

"What did you say?"

"I love you."

"Say it again, because I don't understand."

"I love you, Ryohei." Aoi looked like saying those words was something new for him, even though he said it a third time already.

"Kami-sama..." Ryohei thought he's going to faint again. "You really said that?"

"Do I have to sing it to you?" Aoi smiled.

"Could you?"

"Ryohei, please."

"I love you too, Shinobu." Ryohei kissed his lips.

* * *

Aoi looked through the window. It was snowing.

"Here." the vocalist got up and pulled Ryohei behind him.

Ryohei put on his jacket and shoes and he was about to go, when Aoi stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Shinobu put a scarf around his neck.

"You'll catch a cold." he said, putting a cap on his head.

"Nobu-chan." Ryohei hugged him.

"You're impossible." Aoi laughed, opening the door.

Snow was falling and the door to the building closed with a bang.

"Why?" suddenly asked Ryohei, interrupting the silence going on for minutes.

"What "why"?" Aoi looked at him surprised.

"Why did you said it to me just today?"

Aoi sighed. There was silence again.

"You really need to dig deeper, right?" Aoi said after a while.

"Will you tell me or not?"

"You're so stubborn." Aoi laughted. "I just never told this to anyone before."

"Anyone? Even to Naoki?"

"Especially to him. Isshi would kill me." explained Aoi.

"Isshi? But he's..."

"I'll explain it to you later." interrupted him Aoi, looking at a teenage girl in glasses, showing some interest in their conversation.

"Okay, so why didn't you tell this to anyone?" asked Ryohei, squatting and lifting some snow off the pavement.

"I didn't have the courage to do it." Aoi explained.

The second teenage girl approached the other one. Taller and probably older.

"Big sis, what are you doing?" she asked.

No, she was younger.

"Am I dreaming or is it Ao?" asked the shorter one.

"You know, if Ryohei is our neighbour for a few years now, it was obvious even your Aoi could come here."

"Would be cool if he'd bring Akiya with him." wondered the shorter one.

"Nao's more possible." said the younger one, then she got hit with a snowball by Ryohei.

"You'll catch a cold, meddling kids. Go home, now!" he yelled laughing and watching teenagers clean the snow off the taller one's jacket.

"We're sorry." said both sisters and both went home.

"Who was that?" Aoi asked.

"Chou and Yume. My neighbours." explained Ryohei. "One is Akiya's fan and the other one is Naoki's fan and they both were probably on all Kagrra,'s lives around here. Shinobu?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you actually love me?"

"You're silly." Aoi kissed his cheek. "I love you just because."

The end


End file.
